bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bluestripe the Wild page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 23:50, 2010 July 1 Spoiler Question The spoiler policy applies only to the chapters/episodes that have yet to be released (ie this weeks chapter, but not last weeks). Once the scanlation/subtitle of episode/chapter is released in English, it is no longer considered a spoiler under the spoiler policy. There are no spoilers in what you currently have on your user page. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :There are already a number of userboxes on the site. You can view them at Category:Userboxes. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Neat In regards to your chart, I was curious, when you say 'best' are you referring to the characters who look the coolest? As I don't think Grimmjow is the most powerful but certainly one of the more interesting characters by comparison (Espada #2 is plain boring). Ty 04:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey There are quite a few things that need to be done at the moment, most of which can be found at the Community Portal. Any help with any of them would be very much appreciated. If grammar/spelling is a strong point for you, then check out the Grammar Corner. If the anime is your thing, then there is an anime project dedicated to summarizing the episodes, but which has a number of smaller outstanding jobs such as listing the characters in order of appearance and what happens in the end of episode omakes. There are also a lot of images on the site that have no legal tagging. They are listed at this link - if you could post the source of the image (what episode/chapter its from) on the talk page of the image in question that'd be a huge help. Also, it seems that the Current Anime Story and Current Manga Story boxes on the main page need updating to the latest episode/chapter. There are a ton of other things that can be done if none of that appeals to you or seems too much. Other projects that we have going include the Article Improvement Project, Translation Corner and Fight Summary Project. Well, that seems like quite a long list, but don't worry nobody expects you to take it all on. No pressure, just do what you feel you can take on and we will be grateful for the help. 23:44, November 16, 2010 (UTC)